


An Eris Huang Christmas Special

by ThePhoenix9



Category: choices: The Heist Monaco
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Eris Huang Christmas Special





	An Eris Huang Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr

“Rye how are we doing so far?” You speak into your comm.

“Oh, you know the sky’s still grey, the road is still clear,” Rye says into the comm looking around casually from his motorcycle.

“Nice just keep us posted,” you say as you get to the back stairwell.

“How about you Tillie how are we doing?”

“Still waiting for some action,” Tillie says you can hear her playing a game on her phone.

“Really your playing that panda pop game,” you say rolling your eyes.

“Anyways, I know Blackbird is doing amazing right now and Lena–Lena is somewhere I have no idea where she went.” You say as you jog up the stairs. “I also have no idea where the new guys are but whatever. Hey, Eris I have like three more flights how are we looking?” There’s silence on the other side and you begin to worry until you hear her speak.

“Almost done,” Eris says. You can hear the rustling of paper on the other end.

“Will our guests be receiving an explosive holiday or will it be a paradise of debris?”

You hear Eris chuckle,” I could give them both.”

You purse your lips as you open the door to the fifth floor with your fake bag of take-out. “Both both is good.” You smile at a lady who’s walking to her door from the elevator. “Gotta get the steps in.” You roll your eyes once she’s passed you. You wrap your knuckles on the door,” Honey do you mind opening the door I seem to have forgotten my key.”

Eris opens the door with a wink pulling you inside.

You whistle before a chuckle escapes,” It seems like you raided a vending machine with but only pressed C4.” You place the bag on the counter and admire your partners work. 

“That wasn’t a good joke but I’ll give you an F for trying,” Eris says placing the last of the C4 on the wall.

“Ouch, that wasn’t even worth of a C,” you laugh as she rolls her eyes.

“Please don’t say C or four or C4,” Eris groans.

“One condition you keep blowing up my DMs with your beautiful face,” you say with a wink.

Eris laughs,” another demolition joke. You’re truly the worst. Anyways here this is for you.”

She hands you a wrapped gift. Your eyes light up,” awe Eris you didn’t have to get me anything.”

She watches you as you begin to unwrap it.

Your smile deflates as you see what the gift is, “Umm, Eris why is there C4 in the box?”

Eris grins holding up the trigger,” think of it as memorabilia.” She jams her thumb on the trigger and dives behind a couch and you do the same tossing still holding onto the gift.

The wall you were just in front of explodes and the debris showers the couch. “Please tell me this won’t go off.”

Eris smirks,” don’t worry the only thing I’ll blow up is your DM’s later.”

You bite back a laugh as you get up to inspect the safe. You walk over to the safe in the wall and turn the lock to the numbers Rye gave you. Hearing a satisfying click you open it to find the diamond necklace you and your team would be splitting for profit. You toss it to Eris for safekeeping before looking at the flash drive in the back.

“How we looking boss,” you hear Rye speak through the comm.

“We’re all good. No, we’re fantastic Eris got me a present and I can’t wait to show you it,” you say the excitement in your voice brings Lena back into comm status.

“Should we be worried,” you hear her say.

“…No,” you smirk and Eris is watching you with a big grin on her face.

“We should totally be concerned,” Tillie says with a laugh. You and Eris head out the fire escape and to the van.

Blackbird is in the back surrounded by computers and you see Lena’s car drive by with Sybil in the passenger seat. Rye is in the passenger seat looking at his phone when you and Eris finally get in.

Rye looks at you,” so what did Eris get you.”

You smirk and show them the C4.

Rye jumps,” what the fuck Y/N? Eris w-w-why? Why would you even give that as a gift?”

Eris shrugs. “Technically its just candy.”

You gap at her,” you know how much I love candy.”

Eris nods. “I also know how much you love blowing things up.”

“Any holiday with you guys is great but any holiday with Eris Huang is an explosive one,” you smile.


End file.
